


The Ties That Bind

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Infidelity, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"Look," Draco said under his breath to Astoria. "The _Saviour_ has arrived."

"Her dress clashes with her hair," Astoria said, her nose scrunched in disgust as she took in Mrs Potter's attire.

"Let us get this out of the way." Draco took her arm and led them toward Potter and his wife. 

Astoria was right: the Weaslette looked terrible in purple. Fortunately, she'd wandered off by the time they made it across the room—no doubt in search of more pleasant company than that of her husband.

"Malfoy," Potter said then turned toward Astoria. "Mrs Malfoy." 

"Potter," Draco replied. "How are you enjoying your new position?"

"Well, thank you. Far more paperwork than I like but that's the Ministry for you."

Draco knew this well, though the difference between the Unspeakables and the Aurors was renowned. The former, under Draco's supervision, were well organised. The Aurors on the other hand...

Draco looked at Potter's head of unruly hair.

...were not.

"We shouldn't keep you," Draco said, wrapping his arm around Astoria. "Always a pleasure."

"Likewise." Potter cocked his head then nodded toward Draco. "Nice tie by the way, Malfoy."

"Thank you. Astoria chose it." Draco touched his hand to the soft emerald silk. "She has excellent taste."

Potter blinked at him stupidly for a moment then his lips twitched as if he was suppressing a smile.

"Indeed. She does." Potter inclined his head in her direction then turned and walked away.

"That was tiresome," Draco said, frowning.

"I think some champagne will do wonders for your mood, darling," Astoria said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're quite right."

~*~

_Twelve hours earlier...._

Astoria slid down on Harry's long, hard cock, her hands moving over the firm muscle of his abdomen and up his broad chest. 

"I like you like that," she said coyly and traced one of his nipples with her fingernail.

"At your mercy?" he asked, eyes bright with lust.

"Yes." She clenched around him, thrilled when he gasped and thrust up into her, tugging at the length of green silk that bound his wrists to the headboard.


End file.
